As a common indoor lighting luminaire, downlights are widely used in offices, halls, marketplaces, etc. Generally, the downlights are mounted in ceilings or walls in an embedded manner, such that uniformity and perfection of the building decoration is achieved.
For most of the current downlights, the illumination angle thereof cannot be adjusted after they are mounted, and they can only irradiate light beams in one direction.
Recently, there occur downlights with an adjustable illumination angle, as shown in FIG. 1. In the downlight shown in FIG. 1, a light engine and a heatsink, which are combined together and cannot be separated, are connected to a case by a pin, and the illumination angle thereof can be adjusted by rotating around the axis of the pin. However, the illumination angle of such downlight can only be adjusted in one direction, as shown by the arrow in FIG. 1. Moreover, in such a downlight, space should be reserved for the light engine and the heatsink to swing so as to adjust the angle, and thus the size of the heatsink is limited. Further, the case cannot serve to dissipate heat, like a conventional downlight with an unadjustable illumination angle. Accordingly, the heat dissipation effect of the downlight is poor.
Therefore, current downlights cannot meet the requirements in some places which need to adjust the illumination angle polydirectionally.